<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying Out by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748667">Flying Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injured Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Polyamory, but also bad, not bad but bad situations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Shuri, Peter Parker/Shuri/Reader, Shuri (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter x reader x Shuri</p><p>Notes; Everyone is of legal age.</p><p>Warnings: Mention of injuries, single derogatory word, and some not so nice behavior don’t read if triggering.</p><p> </p><p>Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that. Honestly, you thought it was total shit. Distance only makes you miss a person until it almost hurts.</p><p>Both Peter and Shuri would agree with you on that. Shuri especially. </p><p>You and Peter both lived in New York. Only an hour away from each other, but Shuri lived on a whole separate continent. </p><p>Tony and T'Challa introduced the three of you to one another. T'Challa had brought his sister to New York when he had to deal with business with your father. </p><p>While the two of them and the Avengers dealt business, the three of you had run off together. The three of you had spent the entire duration of Shuri's stay together and were sad to see her leave.</p><p>The three of you had kept in contact. Phone calls every day, video calls whenever you could manage, and when Shuri came down next time, you and Peter asked her out.</p><p>Though the three of you couldn't always see each other, you tried your best to be there for one another. And you were always there when it really mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Once a month, you and your dad had a movie night. It had been a tradition since you were a child, and you treasured the time you spent together.</p><p>"No, we're not watching Harry Potter again." Your dad said, throwing a pillow at you.</p><p>"It's a classic!" You exclaimed, blocking yourself from more pillow attacks. "Besides, I love these movies. Don't you want to make your little girl happy?"</p><p>"That is emotional blackmail." Tony pointed at you. "Who the hell taught you to be so manipulative? I didn't do it. Was it Cap?"</p><p>"Pepper." You smirked. </p><p>"Boss, protocol 'Baby-spider Fell Out The Web.'" FRIDAY announced, causing your father to jump from his seat.</p><p>"Dad, what does that mean?" You asked, standing as his suit began to form. "Dad!"</p><p>"Peter's hurt." He said quickly. "Stay here." He added before his helmet snapped on, and he flew away.</p><p>"Dad!" You began to protest, but he was already gone. "Fuck!"</p><p>As soon as your father left, you'd patched through a call to Shuri as you opened up FRIDAY's scans on Peter's vitals.</p><p>"Y/N? You do know it's two in the morning here, right?" Shuri asked, yawning. "Not that I'm upset to hear from-"</p><p>"Shuri, it's Pete." You cut her off. "God, I don't know what's happening, but dad got an alert from KAREN, and FRIDAY says his vitals are dropping, and I'm kind of freaking out-"</p><p>"Y/N, darling, breathe." Shuri soothed. "I need you to calm down. I can't help you if you don't calm down."</p><p>"Pete's hurt." You rushed out. "FRIDAY's scans say his heart rates dropping rapidly. Dad went to help him, but I don't know what's going to happen." You said, choking back a sob.</p><p>"It's okay. Peter's going to be okay." Shuri assured you. "I'm going to board the jet, and I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. Peter is going to be okay." </p><p>"Dad's on his way back." You read from the screen in front of you. "He's alerted Cho and Bruce to prep the med bay." </p><p>"That's good. That's good. I'm coming, Y/N. Pete's going to bounce back. Peter always does. Say it back to me."</p><p>"Pete's going to bounce back." You stuttered, nodding to yourself. "He's going to be fine."</p><p>"Exactly. Go be there for our boy. I'm going to be there as soon as I can. I promise. I love you." Shuri told you.</p><p>"I love you too." You said before the call ended, and you raced to the med bay.</p><p>Peter had been shot six times. He'd gotten caught in the middle of a gang war he'd been trying to stop for months. And he'd been shot.</p><p>Your father had rushed Peter to Bruce and Cho, who hurried him away. You'd been sitting in the waiting room ever since with your father by your side.</p><p>"Maybe you should try to get some sleep." Your father suggested, squeezing your hand.</p><p>"No." You shook your head, continuing to stare at the doors. </p><p>"Y/N." </p><p>"I want to be awake when he wakes up."</p><p>"He's not going to be awake for a few hours. Come here." He said, pulling you closer. "He's going to be okay." He said as you rested your head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, hon."</p><p>The next thing you knew, someone was shaking you awake.</p><p>"Y/N? Y/N, it's Peter. He's out of surgery." Shuri said, kneeling in front of you.</p><p>"He's okay?" You asked, sitting up in your chair.</p><p>"He's okay." Shuri nodded. "He's still unconscious, but he's gonna be fine." </p><p>"Thank Thor." You sighed, wrapping your arms around her. "Thank you for coming." You whispered into her neck.</p><p>"I'll always come. That's a promise." She said, pressing a kiss to your check. "Let's go wait for spidey to wake up, huh?" She suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Peter, I swear to Thor!" You shrieked, running behind his couch.</p><p>"What? I just want a hug." He evilly grinned as he made a mad dash towards you.</p><p>"You're an asshole." You groaned as Peter wrapped his arms around you and smeared cannoli filling on your face. "I'm breaking up with you and keeping Shuri."</p><p>"You love me." Peter scoffed, licking the filling from your cheek. </p><p>"Gross." You sighed, pushing him away from you. "You're banned from the filling. I'm demoting you to clean up."</p><p>"It's my kitchen!" Peter argued as you strutted back to the kitchen.</p><p>"It's my nonna's recipe." You rose a brow. "You know you never win against Shuri or me."</p><p>"That's because I let you both win." He said, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Because I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." You smiled, cupping his jaw and kissing him lightly. "Now clean, or no cannolis for you."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>An hour later, the two of you were seated in Peter's small kitchen, enjoying the cannolis, when Peter's phone rang.</p><p>"It's Shuri." He told you before answering. "Hey, pretty girl," Peter said into the phone.</p><p>"This is T'Challa," T'Challa announced, causing Peter to squeak and thrust the phone in your direction.</p><p>"Hey T, how's my second favorite dignitary?" You asked, sounding every bit like your father.</p><p>"I was doing well until this morning." He sighed. "There was an accident in the labs today." He said, causing you to freeze.</p><p>"Is Shuri okay?" You asked, putting the phone on speaker.</p><p>"She's okay now. There was a small explosion in one of the labs today. Shuri was thrown back and has broken her leg."</p><p>"Are we able to speak to her?" Peter asked.</p><p>"She is currently asleep, but as it turns out, Shuri has already sent a jet. It's set to arrive at the compound in two hours." T'Challa said used to his sister's antics.</p><p>"We'll be on it." You said, Peter nodding with you. </p><p>"Thank you." He sighed. "I'll be there to greet you when you arrive." </p><p>"I'll call Happy to take us to the compound if you want to talk to May." You said once the phone call ended. </p><p>"Angel," Peter said, kissing your temple as he picked up his phone.</p><p>Six hours later, the two of you were landing in Wakanda with T'Challa waiting for you.</p><p>"Welcome back." T'Challa greeted. "It is good to see you."</p><p>"You look tired." You bluntly stated as you and Peter neared. </p><p>"As it turns out, Shuri does not like bed rest. I've had to force her back to bed three times." He sighed, leading the two of you into the palace.</p><p>"Makes sense." Peter nodded with a small smile. </p><p>The three of you made your way to the hospital wing and into the room where Shuri lay asleep, her mother at her side.</p><p>"It was time for her next dosage of pain medication," Ramonda explained, noticing the worried looks on yours and Peter's faces. "It's nice to see the two of you again. I apologize for the short notice."</p><p>"Please, there's no need for apologies. We'll always come if Shuri needs us." You informed the queen mother.</p><p>"Well, a thank you is still in order. I believe seeing the two of you will greatly raise Shuri's spirits." She smiled as she rose from her chair. "T'challa and I will take our leave now, and give the three of you some space."</p><p>"She's going to be so loopy when she wakes up," Peter said as the two of you sat down. "Do you think she'd kill us if we record?"</p><p>"I think she'd kill us if we didn't." You reasoned, leaning your head on his shoulder. </p><p>"True."</p><p> </p><p>This isn't where you wanted to be. You and Peter had been planning to spend a month in Wakanda with Shuri for weeks now. The plans were all set, and on the day you were supposed to leave, you found out you had to stay.</p><p>The Maria Stark Foundation had a charity gala every year. The date always changed due to scheduling, and this year you were the only one that had not been informed that the date was today.</p><p>As it was a foundation in your nonna's name, and the money went towards people in need, you couldn't skip out.</p><p>Luckily for you and your partners, you were a Stark, and Stark's are problem solvers.</p><p>"You go on ahead." You told Peter. "I'll stay for the gala and tonight. I'll fly out first thing tomorrow and join the two of you then."</p><p>"Angel, I can just stay with you. Shuri's not going to be mad if we postpone the trip a day." Peter said, rubbing his hands up your arms. </p><p>"No, you go." You shook your head. "We made these plans months ago, we're not all postponing because I had a scheduling mix up. Go, have fun, I'll be there tomorrow."</p><p>And that was how you ended up alone in the corner of a ballroom in an uncomfortable dress.</p><p>There was nothing you wished more to do than take out your phone and talk to Peter and Shuri, but you couldn't. Because that was somehow ruder than you standing the back, ignoring the press.</p><p>"Did you get dragged here too?" A voice said, interrupting your musings. Lifting your eyes, you noticed a boy around your age standing in front of you.</p><p>After racking your brain, you came to recognize him as the son of one of your dad's minor business partners. Jacob.</p><p>"No, not dragged. I wanted to come." You said, taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>"But you had better plans?" He guessed.</p><p>"Not better, just ones I was looking forward to." You answered, causing him to chuckle lightly.</p><p>"I get it." He nodded, stepping closer. "I've had to cancel plans I was excited about too. But what can you do?"</p><p>You and Jacob continued conversing for another half hour before the two of you decided to get more drinks.</p><p>"Would your dad kill you if we went to the gardens?" Jacob asked. "It's so warm in here." He added, pulling at his collar. </p><p>"I don't think he would." You said, checking your phone for the time. "We've got half an hour before speeches. We should be fine."</p><p>Jacob took the drinks in his hands, and the two of you made your way out in the gardens. The two of you walked into the beginning of the maze, where a bench was located.</p><p>"Thanks." You politely said as Jacob handed you your drink.</p><p>Almost ten minutes after the two of you came into the garden, your mind was beginning to feel fuzzy. It was when you acknowledged the bleariness in your head, did a hand land on your upper thigh.</p><p>"Jacob, I'm in a relationship. I wasn't trying to give you any impression otherwise." You told him, tongue weighing a thousand pounds, grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Don't be a tease, Y/N." Jacob admonished. "You know you want this. I know what a slut you are, with a girl and boy warming your bed every night? You want this."</p><p>"Fuck you." You snapped, rising to your feet, only to fall when your knees buckled.</p><p>"I'm a businessman, Y/N, just like my father. I don't like no." He said, kneeling above you.</p><p>"Get off, Jacob, get off." You wanted to scream but could only manage a whisper.</p><p>"Just let this happen." He said into your ear before licking a stripe down your neck.</p><p>Jacob pinned you to the ground, and with your head getting heavier every second, you soon couldn't move at all.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Non-reader POV</p><p>"I can't believe you put a mattress under us," Peter smirked, running his hand up and down Shuri's back.</p><p>"It's a safety precaution." She murmured. "Always have to have one."</p><p>The two were curled up on the ceiling in one of Peter's webs. Despite having full trust in Peter, Shuri had insisted on putting a mattress under the two.</p><p>Shuri let out a sleep-filled groan as her phone began to ring.</p><p>"Send it to voicemail," Peter suggested.</p><p>"Can't it's Y/N's tone." She said, answering, putting it on speaker, and sticking it onto a web.</p><p>"Shuri, are you there? Is Peter with you?" Tony's panicked voice came in before she could say anything.</p><p>"Tony?" Shuri asked, raising her head. "What's going on?"</p><p>"There's been an incident. We were at the gala, and Y/N was attacked." Tony told the two.</p><p>"Attacked? Is she alright? Are you alright?" Peter quickly asked.</p><p>"It wasn't that kind of attack, Pete. How quickly can you two get back here? Y/N won't talk to me, she's shut down. She needs you. Both of you."</p><p>"Tony, what happened?" Shuri asked, sharing a dread-filled look with Peter.</p><p>"I think Y/N has to be the one to tell you." </p><p>Reader POV<br/>You don't remember being brought back to the Tower. You can vaguely remember being in the med bay and speaking with Cho, and suddenly you were in your room.</p><p>You remembered being alone, staring blankly at the wall, and suddenly you weren't.</p><p>"There she is." Peter waterily smiled. "You with us, angel?"</p><p>"When, when did you get here?" You asked, looking between him and Shuri.</p><p>"Not long ago," Shuri assured you. "Your dad called us, told us you needed us."</p><p>Memories of the gala pushed their way to the forefront of your mind, causing your eyes to sting.</p><p>"I'm sorry." You whispered, squeezing your eyes shut.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry about," Peter said immediately.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"No, we don't want to hear any of your reasonings. Nothing that's happened is your fault." Shuri cut you off. "Nothing at all." She repeated firmly.</p><p>"Can you handle touch? Can we touch you?" Peter asked you.</p><p>Your hand lightly tapped the bed beside you, and both your partners slowly climbed up next to you.</p><p>"You're going to be okay, angel." Peter promised, his hand hovering over your back. </p><p>“We’ll be here with you, every step of the way.” Shuri added.</p><p> </p><p>Though the three of you couldn't always see each other, you tried your best to be there for one another. And you were always there when it really mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>